malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Crippled God in alphabetical order :For the original Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see "The Crippled God" mainpage. All names from this DP will appear in the Ext DP in BOLD.The US TOR Hardcover of "The Crippled God" was used as the source edition of the CG Ext DP. References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have "(referred to only)" references, as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories/memories/visions, etc. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. :Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in the Ext DP in ITALICS. These include the characters listed in the "The Crippled God" Appendix:Dramatis Personae (who will also be identified by the symbol "§" before their entry names).Note that some entries in the text of the Appendix:Dramatis Personae of the "The Crippled God" are given in an 'updated' form (e.g., "Captain Kindly" is printed as "Fist Kindly", etc.) Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler-friendly display of content and should be OK as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. :(This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last.) A * Abide * Abrastal * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and Hetan * Aimanan * Aloft * Amby Bole, a Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Amiss * Ampelas, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, 'Lord of Moon's Spawn' (referred to only) * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan, Soletaken Eleint * Apsal'ara, 'Mistress of Thieves' * Aranict B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) * Badalle * Badan Gruk * Balm * Banaschar * Bavedict * Beckra * Belie * Bent * Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Beru * Bitterspring (Lera Epar) * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas (referred to only) * Blistig * Bolirium * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Bre'nigan * Brethless * Brevity * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army (referred to only) * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' (referred to only) * Burnt Rope C * Calm, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure' * Cellows * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Clasp * Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral (referred to only) * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Cord * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'the Rope' * Crump * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile (referred to only) * Cuttle D * Daryft * ''Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword (referred to only) * Dathenar Gowl (Fandoris) * Deadsmell * Dead Hedge * Desra, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, sister of Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Dessembrae * Diligence * Draconus, Elder God, aka Consort of Mother Dark (referred to only) (full appearance) * Drawfirst * D'rek * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' (referred to only) E * Ebron * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eldat Pressan * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Equity * Erekala * The Errant (Errastas), Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' (referred to only) * Exigent F * Faint, a Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Faradan Sort * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan (referred to only) * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior (referred to only) * Felash * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Festian * Fiddler * Flashwit * Freedom G * Gaelar Throe * Gall * Gallimada * Ganoes Paran, High Fist of 'The Host', 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras * Gaunt-Eye * Gedoran * Gesler * Gillimada * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) * Grandmother of Bottle, his mentor in elder magic (referred to only) * Grave * Grub * Gruntle, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild, (also the Mortal Sword of Trake) * Gumble * Gunth Mach * Gu'Rull H * Haggraf * Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Hanavat * Handmaid * Haut * Held * Hellian * Henar Vygulf * Hestand * Hetan, Barghast, wife of Onos Toolan (referred to only) * Himble Thrup * Honey * Hood * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother (referred to only) * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader, father of Hetan (referred to only) * Hurlochel I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' * Ikarl * Iparth Erule, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint J * Janath * Jastara * Jhess K * Kadagar Fant, a Soletaken Eleint Tiste Liosan, self-styled 'Lord of Light' * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Kalam Mekhar * Kalse, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Kalt Urmanal * Kalyth * Kaminsod, aka 'The Crippled God', King of High House Chains * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior (referred to only) * Kellanved, first Emperor of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Keneb * Kessgan * Kessobahn, an Eleint captured by the Tiste Liosan * Kilava Onass, an Imass Bonecaster, mate to Onrack * Kilmandaros * Kindly * Kisswhere * Knuckles (Sechul Lath) * Korabas * Korlat,an assassin mage, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint (referred to only) * Koryk * Krughava * K'rul, Elder God of the Warrens, aka 'Maker of Paths' L * Lap Twirl * Limp * Lookback * Lostara Yil M * Mael * Mappo * Masan Gilani * Mathok * Maybe * Mayfly * Melest * Mowri * Munug N * Nenanda * Nep Furrow * Nimander Golit * Nithe * Nom Kala * Noto Boil O * Olar Ethil * Onos T'oolan * Onrack T'emlava * Ormulogun P * Pithy * Placid * Pores * Pravalak Rim * Prazek Goul * Precious Thimble * Pully Q * Quick Ben R * Raband * Ralata * Reliko * Reverence * Rib * Roach * Rud Elalle (Ryadd Eleis) * Ruffle * Rumjugs * Run'Thurvian * Ruthan Gudd * Rutt * Rystalle Ev * Rythe Bude S * Sad * Saddic * Sag'Churok * Saltlick * Sanad * Sandalath Drukorlat * Serenity * Setoc of the Wolves * Shadowthrone (Ammeanas) * Shard * Sharl * Shedenul (Soliel) * Shelemasa * Shortnose * Shurq Elalle * Silanah * Silchas Ruin * Sinn * Sinter * Skanarow * Skintick * Skorgen Kaban * Skulldeath * Skwish * Smiles * Silk Warchief-Spax * Spinnock Durav * Spultatha * Stavi * Stern * Storii * Stormy * Suvalas * Sweetcreek * Sweetlard T * Tanakalian * Tarr * Tavore Paran * Tehol * Telorast * Thenik the Shattered * Thilanda, * Throatslitter * T'morol * Torrent, of the Awl * Touchy * Trissin * Tulas Shorn U * Ublala Pung * Udinaas * Ulag Togtil * Ulshun Pral * Urb * Urugal the Woven V * Varandas * Vastly Blank W * Widdershins * Withal Y * Yan Tovis, Twilight * Yedan Derryg, the Watch Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Crippled God